Renegade
by Lost Vanity
Summary: Taking refuge in a maximum security prison, Lila Marks only has one mission and that's to keep her best friend's daughter, Cheryl Adams, alive. She never thought that it was what's inside that was more dangerous that what's outside. Chris/OC.
1. Prologue

Walking around the dark prison which was now considered a safe haven, I shuddered when I heard small scuffling. Instinctively, I reached for my semi-automatic HK 45 which was being held by my thigh holster just to make sure it was there whenever I needed it.

It wasn't uncommon to hear movement in the walls, everyone heard it, but it didn't make us any less tense. If anything it made us even more tense and afraid.

I kept my eyes peeled for Cheryl. I told her a thousand times not to stay far from me or Luther, but she never listened. Despite the prison being a safe haven for us survivors, it was still dangerous. It was no place of a six year old little girl to be running around.

"Cheryl! Cheryl, where are you?" I asked, starting to get worried as I approached the maximum security holding cells.

"Why won't they let you out?" I heard Cheryl's small voice ask.

I quickened my pace. There was only one person she could be talking to in the maximum security holding cells. The only person. Chris. Just as I turned to his cell, I saw Cheryl standing in front looking up at him, clutching her brown teddy bear, Jane.

"Because they think I'm dangerous," he responded nicely.

"Why?"

"Cheryl! I told you not to wander off," I scolded her, making the little girl jump slightly in surprise.

Her head snapped to where I was standing. Her eyes looked guilty as if she had just been caught stealing a cookie from the pantry. "Lila!"

I quickly made my way over to her, holding on to her wrist tightly. I could feel Chris' eyes on me as I walked over to Cheryl and grabbed her wrist. It unnerved me, the way he stared at people whenever they passed by to feed him.

He had been here long before Cheryl and I arrived, even before Luther and everyone else arrived. His story was that the military had commanded him and his team were sent to free the prisoners to help fight the viral outbreak. Supposedly, the prisoners thought it would be a funny joke to lock him in a maximum security holding cell.

No one believed him. It was a risk we couldn't afford. We were already facing problems outside the prison walls; we couldn't afford another one inside.

Cheryl and I arrived at the prison eight months ago. We heard rumours of survivors living in the prison and decided to check it out. Back then there wasn't much of the infected gathered around so we were able to drive a Hummer straight into the prison. But our endeavour wasn't without casualty.

We had another person traveling with us, a man named James Rothchild. We drove straight into the iron gates, but we couldn't get in. James sacrificed himself so that Cheryl and I could safely get on top of the Hummer and climb up the gates with the help of Luther.

Luther and everyone in the prison had been there longer. Two years, they've been in the prison waiting to be saved. Two years, Chris had been in the maximum security cell.

It had been a long time in the prison; it was obvious that everyone was starting to loose hope. We were tired and hungry. We needed to escape. Many people in the prison had already committed suicide. I was ready to do the same, if it wasn't for Cheryl I probably would have.

It wasn't until three months ago when we heard a broadcasting. It talked about a ship named Arcadia that was a safe haven. It was free from the infection and they could offer us safety and protection. We wanted to get there so badly.

Many had attempted, but never achieved it; they were either eaten by the infected or turned into one of them. Chris mentioned that there was a way out, and despite our attempts to coerce him into telling us, he remained tight lipped. It was either we let him go and he comes with us or we all die in the prison.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he cat-called.

I had been given the occasional duty to bring him food and had been given that nickname since the first time I was given the task to bring him his food. At first it got to me, the way he teased people whenever they passed by and that cocky look he'd give, after the next few times I had to give him his food I got used to it.

He was tolerable since Cheryl was the only one he didn't scare. He was patient with her and answered all her curious questions whenever she found her way into the max security cells, which was often.

Picking up Cheryl, I could tell she was tired as she instantly rested her head on my shoulder the moment I picked her up. I sighed and gave her a tight hug. "I see that you're tired."

Cheryl nodded against my shoulder and brought up her teddy bear. "Yeah," she agreed with me, her voice squeaking a bit.

"Get some rest baby girl. Do you want Crystal to stay with you?" I asked. I felt uncomfortable with having Cheryl sleeping alone whenever I had night duty. I guess I had been so used to having her within my eye sight for the past six years that leaving her alone was difficult.

"Yeah," she agreed again, this time her words were slurred and very soon she was sleeping.

I lay her carefully on the bed of cell number 34. We'd been sharing it since Cheryl didn't like sleeping alone and I didn't like her away from my eye sight for too long. Kissing her forehead, I patter her on the head before leaving the cell.

Just as I stepped out of the cell, Crystal was right behind me, a smile on her face. "Thank you for watching her," I said, flashing her a smile.

"No problem, besides I want to sleep too," she replied and walked into the cell. "Oh," she started, before I completely walked away. "Luther wanted you to bring Chris his food."

Groaning inwardly, I nodded my head in compliance. I made my way to the mess area and saw Luther eating alone. "Hey," I greeted him.

"You have watch duty right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I walked over to where Crystal usually leaves the food for Chris and picked it up. Grabbing a few flares from the table beside the food. I said my goodbyes and goodnight to Luther and made my way to Chris' holding cell.

He was already by the door, with a smirk on his face."Twice in one day, it must be my lucky day Pretty Girl," he flirted.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed his plate through the slot. Pulling on the strap of my sniping gun closer to my back and just kept walking to the roof where I would take over for Angel.

**

* * *

****A/N: Completely and utterly obsessed with Resident Evil, so yes I do know my way around the movie and game. Have been playing the game for a really long time. I watched Afterlife and I must say Wentworth Miller did an amazing job playing Chris Redfield, one of my favorite characters. So this is like the prologue, the rest of the story isn't going to be written in first person. After this chapter, it is going to be in third person.**


	2. Chapter 1: Alice

19: Thank you for the review. Not really a fan of Chris/Jill. To be honest I never really saw Chris with anyone. I was more of a Leon/Claire fan.

Tinkies: Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

The constant buzzing of an airplane and Angel's alarm got everyone to their feet. Despite the moaning and groaning everyone had grown accustomed to having a sharp ear and could hear anything past the moaning and groaning.

Lila instinctively looked at Luther. They both gave each other a knowing look before springing into action. Lila picked up Cheryl without a warning, and sat her on the table. "Stay here with Crystal okay? Don't go out unless we say its okay," she ordered the little girl sternly, who just nodded.

Looking at Crystal sternly, as if to say that she had better protect Cheryl, she took her Barrett M98B sniper rifle and put the strap over her shoulder. Everyone started to go outside, creating a commotion in a usually quiet prison, Haley went the opposite direction.

Even from far away, Chris could hear people walking around, in a different manner than they usually did. This time it was more rushed. He got up from his bed and moved closer to the door where he could see Lila power walking, her trusted sniper rifle behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked, just as she passed by.

Briefly looking at Chris, Lila kept on walking. "There's a plane passing by, it might land," she yelled and disappeared through the doors which lead to higher ground.

Lila exited the building; she immediately saw the plane that started to circle around the building. She crouched down and placed her sniper rifle on the edge, watching the plane closely through the scope of her rifle.

Luther, Angel, Kim and Bennett started yelling for the plane, only to lie flat on the floor when the plane swooped in slowly.

The wind created by the plane blew Lila, forcing her to hold on to her cap. Once it passed, she got up and looked at Luther, who started telling the group to start moving the things because it was going to land.

Springing into action, Lila abandoned her sniper rifle and jumped down from the edge of the building and to the same level where Luther and the group was. She rushed to move things out of the way, so that the plane could have a clear landing. Lila helped Kim move the cart over to the other side.

She could feel the adrenaline rush through her body. The idea of getting out of this hell hole only made her work harder than ever. She needed to get out. She _needed_ to get Cheryl out.

Standing beside Luther on the edge of the building, Lila's heart dropped when she watched the plane drop. Her eyes widened when the plane suddenly emerged, Luther pushed Lila down to the ground, her face hitting the cement floor.

Lila groaned and lazily got up, her eyes never leaving the plane as it struggled to reduce its speed. She bit her lip, as it was losing runway fast. Its last hope was the barbed wire that Angel set up was being over powered.

Luther ran as fast as he could, the plane starting to fall. Lila followed suit and tried to catch up with Luther as much as she could. Her heart was beating violently against her chest as she watched Luther jump to stop the plane from falling.

He got a hold of it, and as soon as it hit the ground everyone, including Crystal who was now outside, started to push the plane out of the edge.

Lila let out a sigh of relief once the plane was out of danger and rested against it and watched as a woman emerged from the cockpit. Her eyes widened once she saw who came out of it, it couldn't be her. "Project Alice," she whispered.

"Nice landing," Luther teased.

Without missing a beat, Alice responded. "I think technically its called crashing."

Suddenly realizing that Crystal was out of the kitchen area, Lila started looking around for Cheryl and easily spotted her in the corner of the wall. Lila walked over to Cheryl and picked her up. "Come on baby."

Lila and Cheryl entered the building, not bothering to introduce herself to Alice and her companion. She had a feeling that they weren't going to be able to save them. Sure they had a plane, but it only seated two people. If they were going to save them, they would have brought a bigger plane.

"What happened?" Chris asked when Lila passed the max security cells.

Sighing, Lila looked at Chris, her face slightly crestfallen. "Two women landed here on a plane," she informed him. "But I don't think they're here to save us." Lila continued to walk to the cell she and Cheryl shared.

"Lila, are we ever going to leave?" Cheryl asked innocently when Lila laid her on the bed.

Lila sighed. She hated lying to Cheryl, but she hated giving Cheryl false hope more than anything. The likelihood of both of them getting out of all of this alive was slim to none, but she was still determined, for the sake of Cheryl.

"I don't know," she replied, seeing the crestfallen look Cheryl had. "But we still have to keep our head up. Okay?" Cheryl nodded. "Good. Now let's take a nap. I have guard duty today."

Lila was woken up by Angel, informing her that dinner was ready to remind her that she had guard duty soon. He told her that everyone had already started eating their dinner and it was Wendell's turn to have his dinner soon.

Lila nodded her head, saying that she'd be down in a minute after she woke Cheryl.

Huddled in a table with Luther and Crystal, Alice watched as the young blonde woman from earlier walked into the cafeteria, carrying a little girl with her. The way the young woman held onto the little girl it was protective. Alice guessed that the young woman and little girl were mother and daughter.

"Who's she?" Alice asked and motioned to the young woman who set the little girl down and handed her a plate.

"That's Lila Marks and the little girl with her is Cheryl Adams," Luther responded. "They're the newest recruit in our lovely home," he said sarcastically. "The girl's one hell of a sharpshooter. She was she was from Racoon City."

That little piece of information struck Alice's interest. There weren't many people that escaped the events of Racoon City, and the people that have were probably dead. "Racoon City, huh?"

"Yeah she said something about her father being a part of Umbrella, whatever that means," he said casually and stood up. "I guess we better go visit Wendell. I'll give you a tour of the rest of the place." Luther got up, Alice following suit. "Lila, you have guard duty, don't forget," he called at Lila, who was now sitting at one of the tables with Cheryl.

Lila nodded and watched as Luther and Alice walking out of the cafeteria. She remembered her father telling her all about Project Alice. After their escape from Racoon City, her family was top priority considering her father was one of the scientist involved in Project Alice. Her father, James Marks, told her all about Umbrella's plans.

He intended to expose Umbrella for what they were really doing and for what really happened in Racoon City. He just needed more time and the right ammunition to bring them down, but someone from Umbrella found out and killed him and his wife while Lila was out. Ever since then, she and her best friend, Lucy Adams, had been on the run.

"Cheryl, I'm going to go now okay? Be good for Crystal," she said and kissed Cheryl's forehead before walking down the same path Luther and Alice went a few minutes before her.

Quietly walking to the max security cells, Lila saw Alice leaning against Chris' cell, both were whispering to one another so Lila couldn't make out what they were talking about, but if she could guess it was Chris' 'way out'

"You really shouldn't stand so close," Lila warned walking closer to the both of them, catching both their attention.

"Don't tell me it's your turn to watch me Pretty Girl," Chris teased.

"Aren't I a lucky girl?" she gibed, setting her Winchester 1300 shotgun on the chair that Wendell had occupied and continued on to Alice. "I'm Lila Marks, I don't think we met," she introduced herself and held out her hand.

Alice looked at Lila's hand before taking. "Alice, I heard you're from Racoon City."

"Born and raised," she admitted "I know who you are, or rather what you've become," Lila said cryptically.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice responded, trying to play it off.

Chris looked between the two woman confused.

"Project Alice," was all Lila needed to say to make the atmosphere tense.

"How-how did you know about that?"

"My father was a scientist involved in Project Alice. After the Racoon City incident we were moved to Detroit so that they could continue their research on you."

Alice's blood started to boil. Her father was the one of the people responsible for turning her into a freak, a monster. It was her father's fault that she had to leave her friends because she became a threat to them. Her father's fault that Carlos was dead. She wondered how the young woman could say it so coolly as if it meant nothing to her.

Unable to control herself, she backhanded Lila with as much force as she could, sending Lila flying into the wall of Chris' prison cell. She moved quickly before Lila could recover and grabbed a hold of Lila's throat.

"Your father did this to me? Where is he?" she demanded angrily.

"Hey come on, let go of her," Chris tried to persuade Alice, as Lila started to lose air.

"He-he's dead," Lila stuttered with much difficulty. Alice let go Lila, who fell to the floor gasping for air, her hand on her neck. "Umbrella killed him when they found out he wanted to bring them down," she spat angrily.

"Lila?" Luther asked, coming back from another part of the room Wendell led him to.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just tripped," Lila lied knowing that Luther didn't see what had just transpired between her and Alice. Luther gave his hand to Lila, who gratefully took it. "Thanks," she said, glaring at Alice.

"Come on Alice," Luther urged and kept on walking.

Alice followed suit, leaving Lila to caress her sore neck and Chris following Alice as far as he could. "You get me out of here and I'll do the same for you," he taunted. "You're going to need me!" he yelled desperately.

Lila just kept on glaring hard at Alice's back. They were going to be stuck in the same hell hole for a while and that unnerved Lila and kept her in a bad mood.

* * *

**A/N: So Alice was a bit of a bitch, but I would do the same thing if I found out that someone's father was one of the reason I got turned into some freak. Drop a line, let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2: A way out

**A/N: So I decided to update earlier because I was super excited with the story and how it was working out. There are a few cute Lila and Chris moments in this chapter, I didn't want to put too many moments or interactions between them since the time frame they are in right now is a pretty hectic and dangerous one. Please, please, please drop a line and let me know what you think, because I'm not yet a hundred percent sure about this story.**

* * *

It was the second night Alice and Claire had spent in the prison. While everyone else had taken a liking to the two, both Alice and Lila were still weary of each other. They made no effort to get to know each other or fix their relationship. Lila went about her business and Alice went about figuring out how to get out of the prison safely.

Walking around the roof of the building, Lila patrolled the area, keeping a close eye on Arcadia for any sort of movement. It was as if it was taunting her. Safety and protection was so close, but it felt like it was miles away. So untouchable.

"Lila, we're gathering in the max security cells. We're letting Chris free," Angel called for her by the door.

Lila's eyes widened. "Where's Cheryl?" she asked worriedly. Despite Chris' friendly nature towards Cheryl, Lila was still distrusting of him. He may or may not be a criminal, but she wasn't willing to take that bet with Cheryl around.

"She's with Luther," he reassured her.

Lila and Angel quickly walked to where the max security cells and the group were. They arrived just in to hear Bennett berating Crystal say that she wasn't even that stupid to let Chris out. Crystal looked at Bennett smugly and said that she was, agreeing to let him out.

"Lila!" Cheryl yelled happily, catching everyone's attention. They watched as Cheryl ran over to Lila and hid behind her leg.

"What's going on?" Lila asked. "Where's Wendell?"

"Wendell's dead. Apparently the infected have been using a swear system under the prison in the showers to get in," Luther informed her. "We need to get out of here and Chris is our only way out," he spoke. Lila knew that behind his statement, he was asking her if she was okay with it.

Nodding, Lila held on to Cheryl's hand. "So long as he doesn't harm Cheryl, I could careless if you let him go or not."

"Alright," Alice said, looking at Bennett triumphantly and made her way to the cell door.

Chris watched patiently. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't excited, because he was. It had been over two years since he had seen daylight or fresh air. It had been over two years since he stepped out of that prison cell.

"Seriously?" Bennett asked flabbergasted. "This… this is a mistake!" he yelled out, making Lila want to punch him. "This is a big mistake!"

The doors slid open, Lila reached for her HK 45 hand gun, in case Chris decided to do something stupid like grab Alice's guns and started shooting the place up. Though the place was dim, Lila could see that Chris was sitting on the bench, before getting up and walking over to the entrance.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take," he said arrogantly.

Lila never really had a problem with Chris. She found him flirtatious, at least with her, and slightly arrogant. He was good looking, no doubt, and if he hadn't been locked in a prison, or this whole 'end of the world' thing never happened, he definitely would have been the type of guy she would be interested in.

He kept his eyes on Alice as he descended down the steps until he reached the bottom. Once at the bottom, he turned his attention to Bennett, making the former producer squirm in fear. "Boo!" he cried, making Bennett squeak.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here," Alice said finally, and moved aside.

"Claire," Chris murmured, making Alice stop walking and turn around.

"What?" Claire asked, looking puzzled.

Chris walked closer to Claire. "Claire, it's me," he told her, walking closer and closer. "Its Chris," he said softly and raised his hand to touch her cheek, but Claire took it and wrapped him in a headlock.

"I don't know you," she sneered in his ear.

Lila raised her eyebrows and looked between Chris and Claire, and like everyone else, she stared at them in silence.

"Claire," he breathed out. "I'm your brother remember?" Everyone had a look of shock in their faces. It was rare to see family reunited after everything that had happened. Hell, it never happened. "What the hell's happened to you?"

Having enough of whatever was happening, Alice grabbed on to Claire's arm, making the amnesiac jump. "Hey, its okay. Let him go," she whispered. Obeying Alice's orders, Claire roughly pushed him out of her headlock. "She suffered some sort of memory loss. If you really are her brother, it'll comeback."

"Alright, this is a really touching family reunion, but if we could just get a move on before we're all eaten the fuck alive!" Bennett yelled angrily and for once, Lila agreed.

"So Pretty Girl, now that I'm free, still think I'm dangerous?" Chris asked in teasing tone, walking beside Lila, his eyebrows raised.

Lila smirked and just rolled her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm the one with the gun and I won't hesitate to shoot," she teased along and walked in a slower pace so she wasn't walking beside him.

The group stepped out of the building with Chris leading; they were instantly greeted with loud groaning from behind the iron gates. Lila felt Cheryl move closer to her leg, as if to make herself look smaller so that the undead wouldn't notice her.

Lila noticed this. Cheryl, having been born at the start of the apocalypse had her share of encounters with the infected, but she hadn't seen this many. Lila picked her up and led her to the farthest end of the grounds, away from the gate.

Chris was introducing the plan to the group, which Lila wasn't listening to, as she moved to the farthest end of the grounds, beside the doors everyone else was standing in front of, to remove Cheryl from all of the happenings and comfort her.

She crouched down to Cheryl's level and held on to her two arms. "I want you to stay here and just hold on to Jane, alright?" she ordered and received a nod from Cheryl. "Don't move from here no matter what happens okay?"

There was a loud bang from the iron gates, making everyone jump and look at the iron gates in surprise. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw a large man looking infected carrying a large hammer of some sort and started bagging on it gates.

Claire quickly sprung into action. "You go get the guns," she ordered Alice and Chris. "Luther, " she called for the two.

Chris and Alice ran back inside the building, Luther and Claire ran towards the iron gates. "My God," she gasped, taking a good look at the monster.

"Stay here Cheryl and don't move!" Lila ordered and handed Cheryl her HK 45 hand gun. "Use it when you need to." Lila went to help Claire and Luther who was warding away the undead.

"Luther, just shoot that mother fucker," Claire sneered at the monster.

Luther shot the monster straight in the head, but the bullet just went clean through his head. The three looked at each other in shock. So Luther shot again, this time Lila took out her twin Cold Double Eagle pistols from her shoulder holsters and joined in shooting it.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Luther gasped.

"I dunno, but it looks angry," Lila said and moved away from the gate. "We need to block it," Lila yelled, spotting a police car nearby. "Claire, Luther, help me with this." Lila ran over to the police car and opened the door.

Claire and Luther went behind the car and started to push it as Lila steered it to the gate. Nearing the gate, Lila noticed that with all the pounding that the monster was doing, it was breaking the hinges of the Iron Gate.

The hinges started to become loose, Lila looked to where Cheryl was and saw that she was gone. The blonde started to panic, trying to look for Cheryl and saw Kim carrying Cheryl inside the building, his face covered in blood. Lila looked over to the UVP and saw Angel on the floor dead. "Cheryl!" she screamed out.

Cheryl was crying, her hands out stretched and calling for Lila. Lila ran as fast as she could to catch up with Kim, but just as she reached the roof, it was locked by Bennett. Bennett was already in the plane, while Kim held onto Cheryl, who was still crying.

"Bennett, open the fucking door!" she yelled angrily. "If you harm a single hair on her head I will hunt you down," she threatened menacingly.

Claire and Luther joined her in trying to break down the door.

Bennett pulled out his gun and pointed it at Kim and Cheryl, paralyzing Lila in fear that he was going to shoot Cheryl. Her breathing stopped and her heart sank. Lila wanted to cry out for Cheryl, and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't.

Even with all the noise from Claire and Luther's screaming, the plane, Kim talking to Bennett and the undead, all Lila could hear was Cheryl's crying.

Much to her relief he shot at the door beside of where she, Claire and Luther were and Kim ducked, along with Cheryl before the plane moved. Finally the gate was busted open and Cheryl went straight to Cheryl, pushing Kim roughly aside.

"Baby," she cried and hugged the little girl tightly.

"L-Lila," Cherly whimpered and hugged her tightly as well.

The two ignored everything that was going on and just hugged each other. After five years of battling the apocalypse, Lila had never felt fear like she had felt when she thought she was about to lose Cheryl. It scared her to think about what would have happened if she did lose Cheryl.

A gun shot brought her back to her sense and she immediately stood up, but it was too late the infected were drawing closer and closer to the two. She stood in front of Cheryl, pulling out her twin pistols about to shoot the infected headed right at her, but it was shot dead.

She snapped her head over to Chris, and saw him give her a smirk before shooting another one about to take a chunk at her. She smirked back at him, both Cheryl and Lila inching closer to the group until Lila was in line with Alice, Luther, Claire and Chris.

"Come on!" Alice yelled when they were soon becoming over run and ran to the elevator.

Kim went in first, then Cheryl, followed by Lila. She passed Cheryl over to Kim, giving him a stern looking, as if to say that he better guard her with his life or she'd be the one to pull the trigger on him and went back outside to cover Alice.

With precision, Lila shot each infected one by one right in the head until Alice emerged from the elevator and ordered them to head for the shower box. Lila moved Cheryl to the very end of the elevator, her eyes widening when she saw Alice throw a bomb at the top of the elevator.

"Crazy bitch," she whispered and wrapped Cheryl as much as she could to protect her from the bomb and for when they hit the bottom. Lila closed her eyes and hugged Cheryl tighter against her body, she felt Cheryl gasp her arm hard.

Once they hit the bottom, Lila let out a yelp and lost her footing. Expecting to hit the ground, Lila bit her lip, but she never felt it. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Chris's arm wrapped around her. "Thanks," she said gratefully.

Chris nodded, and helped her and Cheryl out of the elevator. The group hurriedly made their way to the shower box just as Alice commanded.


	4. Chapter 3: The escape

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. You guys are amazing. Please, please drop a line and let me know how I'm doing. It would be really really amazing to hear from some of you guys. Thanks!**

* * *

Lila sat on the floor against the wall of the shower box, trying to catch her breath. She held on to Cheryl tightly who just rested her head on Lila's shoulder not making a single sound, despite the predicament they were in. Lila rocked back and forth, Cheryl's head resting softly on her shoulder, sucking her thumb.

It was as if she was in a trance. She hardly blinked and hardly moved, save for the rocking back and forth. Her breathing was slow; it was like she was possessed. It had been a traumatic day for the two of them, especially Cheryl.

Before the two joined Luther and his group, Cheryl and Lila managed to stay safe without any major danger such as the one that they had just experienced. They usually travelled in secluded areas, places that weren't populated by many infected.

Once, they had spent a year in a farm area in Kansas, which had previously had a population of less than a hundred people. They stayed in a house far even from the town, hitting the jackpot when they saw that it had a bomb shelter filled with food. Lila later found out that the owners of the house had committed suicide.

Chris approached Lila, noticing the traumatic look on her face. He couldn't lie and say that he hadn't grown a fondness for Lila and Cheryl. Lila was usually the one on guard duty, and although they barely talked, he enjoyed her presence. She was the few that viewed him as a major danger, although she kept her distance from him, and didn't hesitate to talk to him when needed.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, he watched as Lila slowly stopped rocking and looked up at him.

It took her a minute to process what Chris had just asked, and once she figured it out she slowly nodded towards him. "Yeah, just a little… shocked. I don't know," she responded, laughing bitterly. "I should be used to this. I should be okay with this, but seeing Cheryl almost getting shot…" Lila trailed off.

Chris crouched down to her level and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, no one blames you for freezing up back there. It's normal to be scared," he tried to comfort her.

Lila nodded and exhaled. Just as she was about to say something, Alice and Luther walked in and instantly went for the hole in the shower that the infected came through. They began to devise a plan to get out of the shower and to Arcadia.

"I'll take point," Chris volunteered and no one protested.

"I got your back," Luther said and disappeared into the whole after Chris.

Claire and Alice both looked at Lila as if to tell her that it was hers and Cheryl's turn to get into the whole, to which Lila nodded to.

"Cheryl honey, we have to go okay," she cooed, nudging Cheryl.

"Okay," she agreed, lifting her head from Lila's shoulder and got up. She walked over to the hole took a glance at it and looked at Lila worriedly.

"I'll be right behind you baby girl," Lila reassured Cheryl, stroking her blonde hair.

Cheryl climbed the whole, immediately followed by Lila. They heard some commotion on the shower box a few seconds after they disappeared into the hole. Lila urged Cheryl to ignore the sounds and just move forward.

They encountered Luther, who gave Cheryl the directions to where Chris would be. Lila stopped as soon as they reached the other end of the hole and told Cheryl to jump. Chris effortlessly caught the tiny six years old and placed her on the ground.

Lila jumped next, hitting the ground with ease, Chris' hands around her waist to catch her. They looked at each other a moment longer than needed, and Lila thanked him awkwardly.

"What's taking so long?" Chris asked, and looked up at the whole.

Lila shook her head. "I dunno, but I think they're in some kind of trouble."

"Shit," Chris swore and looked up at the hole, looking impatient.

"So she's really your sister huh?" Lila asked starting a conversation to get his mind off of whatever was happening, seeing how worried Chris looked.

Nodding, Chris removed his eyes from the hole and looked at Lila. "Yeah, just at the start of the apocalypse I was sent to the prison to free the prisoners. I didn't think it was going to take long, and I didn't think I was going to get locked up. I never should have left Claire."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

All of a sudden, Claire dropped down, followed by Alice.

"I knew you would make it," he replied to his younger sister happily.

Lila expected to see Kim drop down but he didn't, disheartening Lila a little bit. Even though she wasn't close to anyone but Cheryl, she still had grown an attachment to the group. They were as close to family to her as much as the situation would allow.

"Luther!" Alice started to scream.

The ceiling started to collapse; Lila wrapped her body around Cheryl, using herself as a shield so that Cheryl wouldn't get hurt. Once it stopped, she gently pushed Cheryl closer to Chris and went under the hole, flashing her flash light on it.

"Luther!" Lila screamed this time. "Luther!"

"We can't help him now," Claire started. Both Lila and Alice looked at her helplessly. "We have to move on."

Without another word, Lila went to Cheryl and picked her up and Alice started walking to the end of the storm drain.

Lila felt heartbroken. Out of all the people in the prison, she was closest to Luther, mainly because he took care of Lila whenever she was on guard or patrol. Also, she viewed him as a great leader that managed to keep them safe thus far.

The five of them walked in silence, all grieving for the friends that they had lost all in one day, Lila more than the others since she was the closest to all of them. The blonde sighed in relief when they reached the end of the tunnel and saw light.

They easily found a small boat in Santa Monica Beach and guessing by the small boat it must have either been a military transport boat or a boat that was used on Arcadia.

Alice went in first, followed by Claire, and then Lila handed Cheryl off to Claire before stepping into the boat. Lila and Cheryl instantly went to the back of the boat. Lila finally got to take a good look at Cheryl and saw that her cheeks were blotchy with tears and her eyes were still red.

"We're almost there baby, we're almost there," Lila whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

The motor roared, making Cheryl jump in surprise. The little girl grasped the sleeve of Lila's leather jacket, her knuckles turning white. Cheryl whimpered and buried her face into Lila's shoulder; she clutched Jane with her free hand.

Lila rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

Glancing at Cheryl and Lila, Alice sighed and leaned on the edge of the boat. "Where did you learn to shoot like that? I've never seen a civilian be able to shoot dead in the forehead over and over like you."

Lila straightened her back, feeling uncomfortable with Alice's compliment considering they hadn't been getting along all that well. "Before the Raccoon City incident, I had just graduated the academy no more than three weeks prior and I was supposed to be sent to my first mission in the Arklay Mountains, until the virus broke out. I was Alpha team's weapon's supervisor and sharpshooter."

"Weren't you a little young to be a part of S.T.A.R.S?" Alice asked sceptically.

Laughing bitterly, Lila hugged Cheryl tighter. "You'd be surprised what Former General Marks can do for his granddaughter," she said sarcastically. "God I was so pissed at him for pulling some strings. I was supposed to stay in the academy for at least another three years."

It was obvious to everyone that Lila resented what her grandfather did for her. Some might have thought of it as an act of love, but it wasn't. It was just like in the military, Chris had the son of a general in his team and his team didn't take it too well that he got the easy way out. Chris would watch as the team would belittle the poor guy until he quit.

"I was five years old when my Grandfather handed me my first gun and told me to shoot. His philosophy was that you can never be too young to hold a gun. When I wanted to play with a Barbie doll, he'd hand me a gun."

Then it finally clicked in Chris' head. "Wait, you're _the_ General Alfred Mark's granddaughter? The same one that won her first Marksmanship competition at the age of twelve?" Chris asked, slightly astonished.

"Trust me; I didn't win it with genius or natural talent. I did nothing but practice since I was five."

"General Marks was a genius with guns and military tactics," Chris gushed. Chris had met General Marks back when he was in the academy; he had looked up to the man and even once aspired to be like him, the man was a genius.

"Yeah, and he was also a dictator," she brashly said, shutting Chris up.

The fog started to clear up and they could see Arcadia. It was bigger than they had all expected not to mention empty. They had expected to see people roaming around, but just like the view for Arcadia from the prison it was barren.


	5. Chapter 4: Arcadia

**A/N: So the movie part is 95% done, and I know that there wasn't a lot of Lila or Cheryl in this but she will be now that the movie part is done and I get to add my own plot into what happens next. Which we get to see Lila in action and looking pretty badass. Please drop a line and tell me how I'm doing. Criticism is much appreciated.**

**

* * *

**

The group of five ascended up the stairs all looking in puzzlement as to where all the survivors were. It just looked like it had been abandoned for years. No single life force on the ship aside from the five of them. It was disheartening and suspicious; because no more than five days ago did they receive broadcasting from Arcadia about it being safe and uninfected.

"No welcome party, huh?"Chris asked sarcastically and looked around.

Spotting the crashed airplane, the group walked over to it and saw that it was smoking. Lila walked closer to the plane, hoping to see a body in it, but there was none much to her dismay.

"Looks like Bennett made it," Alice stated.

"Damn, and I was hoping he died in there. At least now I get to personally kill him," Lila said looking back at the group. She still held a grudge on the former producer for what he did to Cheryl, or almost done.

"Let's check inside," suggested Chris and everyone followed him to the control room.

Lila opted to stay outside in case there was any movement or any sign of Bennett. She could feel the breeze run through her hair. Despite the situation they were still in, Lila felt a little bit more relaxed. It had been a while since she smelt or felt the ocean breeze. It was calming, water had always calmed her down.

Cheryl tugged on her guardian's shoulder, Jane her bear, safely tucked under her arm. "Lila," she said innocently. Lila looked at Cheryl's clear blue eyes, that reminded her so much of Lucy's. "How come there's no one here?"

Crouching down on Cheryl's level, Lila gave her a small smile. "I dunno honey, but we're going to find out," she reassured the little girl. She looked up and saw Chris, Claire and Alice walking out of the control room. "What happened?"

"Crew's gone, but it says that there are two thousand survivors on board," explained Chris.

Lila gave him an odd look. "How is that even possible? If there are two thousand survivors, shouldn't the ship be crawling with people?"

Claire shook her head and spoke, "That's what we need to find out. We're heading under."

Nodding, Lila picked up Cheryl and followed Claire, Chris and Alice's lead. She walked right behind Chris, her HK 45 on her right hand and Cheryl resting on her shoulder. "Hold this for me, okay baby?" Lila asked, handing Cheryl her flashlight.

"We have to search every inch of this ship," Claire said, as they rounded a corner leading to a dark hallway.

They reached a door, Lila's eyes widened when she saw a familiar insignia that she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Umbrella, of course," Alice whispered.

"I remember them coming for us," Claire reminisced, her face twisted into a shocked look.

"This whole thing, Arcadia," Alice spat looking at Claire. "Is a lie."

"No, its worse than that," Claire said in a panicked voice, then the doors started to move. "It's a trap," she warned.

Lila put Cheryl down and pushed her behind her. She then lifted her gun, pointing it at the door. It was dark, they could barely see a thing, so they cautiously walked in. Lila handed Cheryl her HK 45 pistol and pulled out her twin Colt Double Eagle pistols.

Just when they entered the room, the doors shut behind them, making them jump in and look behind. It was quiet, the only thing they could hear were their own footsteps. The lights suddenly started to turn on one by one until every single light was on. Relaxing a bit, Lila put down her gun and looked around.

"Where is everybody?" Chris wondered, also looking around. "I don't understand."

Alice crouched down. "I think I do," she started. "They're underneath our feet."

Claire found some sort of portable computer pad. "They're holding survivors to experiment on them. Look its K-mart, she's here."

Getting up, Alice walked over to Claire. "Bring them up," she ordered. "All of them."

Soon capsules started to sprout up from the ground. Lila's eyes widened. She had never seen so many survivors before. It brought hope, that maybe they could survive this after all, that there was hope in starting over.

Claire, Alice and Chris ran to where K-mart's vessel was, as Lila and Cheryl slowly walked over to them, looking around for anyone they knew that was familiar. She touched the glass, where there was a small boy, about Cheryl's age, maybe older, slept. She looked at the little boy sadly, wondering how much pain he went through. She couldn't imagine Cheryl going through the same thing.

The glass capsule K-mart was in opened and she fell, but Alice caught her. The young teen started to panic, but Alice reassured her. "K-mart, its okay. Its okay!"

The way Alice panicked over K-mart, Lila could tell that the woman had grown an attachment to the teen. It made her wonder what kind of relationship Alice and K-mart had prior to all of this and why they even split up. If it was Lila, she would never have let Cheryl out of her sight.

"Lila, what's going on? Why are these people in there?" Cheryl inquired, looking up at her protector.

Lila squeezed Cheryl's hand and gave her a small smile. "I dunno, honey, I don't know," she said and started to walk around with Cheryl in hand. She saw a two bloody capsules and Alice beside it, looking scared. "What happened?"

Alice looked at Lila, still shocked and shook her head. "Let everyone out," she commanded and handed Lila the pad. "There's something I have to do," she said and looked at the bloody trail.

Nodding her head, "Right," she agreed and took the pad. Alice started making her way out the door when Lila called out to her. "Be careful," she warned Alice.

Alice smiled at Lila, nodded and silently walked out of the holding room, Lila staring behind her.

"Lila! Cheryl!" Chris yelled, he looked around noticing that the two was missing. They had been so caught up in letting K-mart out that he didn't notice that Lila and Cheryl were no longer following them.

"Yeah?" called out Lila walking into Chris' view, she was holding the pad that Alice was holding onto moments ago. She looked up from it and watched as other capsules started to open.

"Where's Alice?" Claire asked, getting up from the floor and helping K-mart up.

"She went and followed some bloody trail," she informed Claire and pointed behind her.

Claire and Chris looked at each other and nodded. "Stay here with K-mart, we're going to help her," Claire ordered her and the two siblings started to run towards the door.

Curious, Cheryl let go to Lila's hand, who was busy looking at the pad, and walked over to the confused looking K-mart. "What's your name?" she implored.

K-mart looked at the little girl confused. "They called me K-mart," she answered moments later. She found it weird that the little girl was holding a teddy bear in one hand and a gun in the other.

Cheryl smiled. "I'm Cheryl and that's Lila," she introduced herself and pointed over to Lila, who was still busy looking at the pad.

Lila's head snapped up when she heard gun shots, she looked to the door that Chris, Alice and Claire had disappeared in. She ran over to Cheryl and K-mart, handing K-mart the pad. "Let them out and don't let Cheryl out of your sight," she said and took off to where the others were.

She ran into the room, just in time to see a mutated dog about to jump at Alice. Alice kicked a piece of falling glass at the dog but missed. Her eyes widened and her heart started to pound, she didn't have a gun.

Without thinking, Lila pulled out her two guns and shot the dog. Lila smirked at Alice, who looked at her appreciatively. Lila's eyes widened when she saw Bennett approach Alice with a knife in hand, she couldn't shoot him, since she couldn't get a clear shot because of Alice.

Alice turned around, putting her hand up instinctively, the knife going through her hand. She tried to suppress a scream, her hand convulsing, and pulled out the knife gingerly. She stabbed Wesker dead in the head.

Lila stood in shock when she saw Albert Wesker. She remembered him. Her father had worked for Umbrella for a long time and being a high ranking scientist, it meant that he worked with Wesker often. He had always gave her the creeps whenever he would come over, he would look at her like she was some sort of experiment. But what surprised her most was what became of him. He had, tentacles coming out of his mouth.

"Don't," Alice said venomously. "Even think about it," she warned Bennett." Alice's eyes widened when Wesker got up and pulled the knife out of his forehead.

Lila ran over to where Alice's shotgun was and got it before Bennett could. He looked at her with wide eyes before hitting him in the head with the shotgun before throwing it at Alice. She shot him in the mouth, making him fall back to the seat.

Looking around, Alice saw another pad beside Wesker's body and started poking around it to set Claire and Chris free. Once out of the capsule, Chris instantly went over to Claire's and helped her out of it.

Just then, Wesker started coughing and slowly got up. Alice and Lila's eyes widened, about to pull out their respective guns when, Chris' foot brought him back down. "I don't think so," he said and the siblings raised their guns, emptying their magazine on him.

Lila went back to where Cheryl and K-mart was, seeing that the majority of the prisoners were set free.


	6. Chapter 5: The attack

**A/N: So finally I get more freedom with how I want things to go now that the movie parts are all done. I'm so excited. Please drop a line and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Lila watched as hundreds of people filed out of their capsules. Lila greeted them as they made their way to the deck. She had never seen so many survivors before, it gave her hope for Cheryl that she would have a better future.

Turning to look at the hallway, she saw Alice, Chris, Claire and K-mart all rushing out of the containment room looking panicked. She furrowed her eyebrows and held on to Cherly's hand tightly as if expecting something to take the little girl away from her.

"What's going on?" she asked as they passed.

"Wesker, he got out and boarded one of the planes," Chris informed her, his voice in a panic as they ran as fast as they could on deck.

Lila closed her eyes in frustration. She left Cheryl with K-mart and ran to the second level of the deck where she joined Chris, Alice and Claire just in time to see Wesker's plane explode. She heard Alice laugh, making her look back at the woman with a confused face.

"I didn't want you to miss that."

Lila let out a small laugh, along with Claire. After watching the plane disappear into nothing, Chris, Claire and Alice went into the control room. Lila decided to stay behind, watching the sea below her as the breeze hit her face. She missed that breeze. It reminded her of the times when she was a little girl when her parents would take her and her little brother to the ocean.

In the background she could hear Alice repeat the same broadcasting that Arcadia had broadcasted before, but this time she promised that she would find them.

Closing her eyes, Lila, for a moment, imagined that it wasn't the apocalypse. That she wasn't struggling for hers and Cheryl's life. That she was ten years old and her parents had taken her and Drew to a cruise in the Mediterranean.

She remembered chasing her hat when the breeze blew past her, taking her hat a long. She chased it from the front of the ship to the end, her hair billowing wildly, only for her straw hat to fall into the waters.

Lila was ripped from her memory when she heard the sounds of planes. She looked up and saw the same looking plane that Wesker had tried to escape in heading towards the ship. Lila's stomach turned, she had a feeling that these planes weren't friendly. Anything Umbrella wasn't friendly.

Quickly springing into action, Claire started to gather the survivors back inside the ship. "Go back inside!" she barked, herding them back inside like sheep. It created panic once they too spotted the planes and everyone rushed to get inside.

One by one the planes dropped people from the sky, coming down in parachutes with their guns. Being the first one to spot their deadly weapons, Lila started to internally panic. They had guns and the majority of the survivors were just defenceless civilians.

"They have guns," she pointed out. "They have guns!" she warned Chris and Alice below her just in time for the first soldiers to drop. She pulled out her own twin Colt double eagles.

Alice and Chris immediately went after the soldiers that started to shoot the remaining civilians on deck.

Lila's heart dropped, adrenaline rushed when a soldier dropped down behind a defenceless K-mart and another on her right. K-mart held Cheryl close, shielding her from the soldiers.

"K-mart behind you!" she yelled, jumping on the railings and throwing one of her guns at her. She shot the soldier to the right of K-mart, before landing on the first floor.

She raced to K-mart and Cheryl, killing every single soldier in her way. She could see from the corner of her eye, Chris, Claire and Alice fighting other soldiers on the ship. Distracted for a moment, a soldier took its chance and swung its baton at her back.

Lila let out a strangled scream from the pain and fell to the floor, losing her gun in the process. She heard Cheryl cry out for her and was about to run to her guardian, but K-mart stopped her, telling her to stay close to her.

Her head was spinning as she struggled to get up and her breathing was haggard. She watched in fear as the soldier walked closer and closer to her. She tried to get up again, but was pushed back down when the soldier's foot made contact with her back. Then he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying two feet back.

"Lila!" Cheryl screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. She struggled against K-mart's grip on her arm. She wanted to so badly shoot the man with the gun in her hand, but she didn't want to accidentally shoot Lila.

Glaring at the soldier, Lila got up with great difficulty and spat out blood. She ran to the soldier just as he was about to pull the trigger and twisted his hand so that the bullets hit his stomach when he pulled the trigger.

Lila closed her eyes, a part of her was sad that she had just killed a person. Despite killing numerous infected, she had never once killed a man until today. It was a different feeling, she felt like she was a monster for it.

She quickly made her way over to Cheryl and K-mart, shooting the man that was about to grab Cheryl. "Move to the control room!" she yelled over all the noise and got in front of Cheryl and K-mart.

Making it safely to the control room, Lila closed the door and pushed Cheryl all the way at the back of the room where there were no windows or doors. She sighed, relieved that Chris had left the duffle bag full of guns in the control room. Opening it, she saw her faithful Barrett M98B sniper rifle among the various submachine guns Alice and Chris had taken.

Setting up her sniper rifle by the window snapping the bipod in place and slipping the barrel in a hole in the window, she looked through the scope seeing that Chris, Alice and Claire were all running out of ammo. She swore under her breath and packed her sniper rifle, throwing the strap over her shoulder and gathering numerous guns from the bag.

"I need you to cover me," Lila said, handing K-mart her Winchester shotgun and yanked the door open, and just as she ordered K-mart, the young girl was instantly by the door. Lila ran as fast as she could over to Alice who was closest. "Alice!" she screamed and threw her an HK MP5K submachine gun, which Alice caught with ease.

Next was Claire. Lila, ran into a soldier and was about to shoot when he dropped dead in front of her. She looked back and saw smoke coming out of the gun that K-mart was holding. Lila nodded at K-mart before making her run to Claire.

She threw Claire the same type of submachine gun she had thrown Alice and made her next run to Chris, which was much harder. He was the farthest from and had more soldiers trying to shoot at him as he hid behind a metal bar.

"Chris!" she bellowed, catching his attention as he ducked behind the metal bar as the soldiers tried to shoot at him. They looked at each other and nodded. Chris rested his hand and gun on the metal bars and started shooting at the soldiers providing Lila the distraction she need as she ran and slid sideways to Chris.

As she was sliding one of the soldiers saw her and started shooting at her. She was hit in the arm; she let out a small scream, but the adrenaline running through her veins kept her from really feeling the whole pain that she would feel once it disappeared.

Once beside Chris and in the safety of the metal bar, Lila inspected the damage on her forearm and winced when she made contact with it. "Fuck," she swore, ripping a part of her t-shirt and wrapping it around her arm.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, watching as she wrapped the wound.

"I'm fine," she responded through gritted teeth. "Here," she said hading him a Steyr TMP.

"You snipe and I'll cover you."

Lila agreed, and set up her sniper rifle resting the bipod on the metal bar and started shooting at the soldiers in everywhere. It went on for a few more minutes, occasionally helping out K-mart when it got overwhelming. The group didn't stop until every last member of Umbrella on the ship was dead.

The last soldier fell to the ground, courtesy of Lila. Alice and Claire looked around, still alert while Chris got up and also started to look around. The adrenaline was now fading and Lila started to feel the sting of the bullet wound. Her grey bandage was soaked in blood as her forearm continued to bleed through the makeshift bandage.

She looked around; there were easily a hundred bodies, probably more, lying around the ship. Some of them were the survivors, but the majority of them were soldiers. Lila crouched down to one of the dead soldiers and removed his helmet.

Lila closed her eyes. The dead soldier was merely a boy no older than K-mart. What he was doing on the wrong side of the team, she didn't know. She felt guilt and remorse that she had just killed a teenage boy; it made her wonder how many other soldiers were just teenage boys. But she didn't dare check, in order to keep her sanity, she didn't check.

Chris watched as Lila struggled to walk over to where he, Claire and Alice had gathered. She was clutching her wounded arm, wincing every time she walked. Lila was a mess, she had blood splattered on her face, and her hair had blood and sticking out in every direction. Her clothes were spilled with blood and her mouth had a tiny trail of blood. Her clothes were also covered in blood and dirt and the hem of her shirt was ripped of, exposing her midriff, and used as a bandage.

Claire and Alice were a little bit better than Lila, they only had a bit of blood on their clothes and their hair was dishevelled. No doubt they were better fighters than Lila, but Lila was the best marksman around. She never once missed a shot every time she fired.

Walking over to Alice, Chris and Claire, Lila saw K-mart walk out of the control room with Cheryl in hand. The little girl had tears in her eyes as she clutched Lila's gun and her teddy bear tightly. When she spotted Lila, she let go of k-mart's hand and ran to Lila. She happily greeted her guardian and frowned when she saw Lila sweating profusely and holding on to her arm.

Cheryl turned her head to the side and looked at Lila questioningly. "What's wrong?" she asked, garnering the attention of Alice, Chris, Claire and K-mart.

Lila just shook her head and smiled grimly at Cheryl. The pain in her arm was now fast becoming unbearable to the point where she could pass out from the pain. It didn't help that she was also losing a lot of blood. "I'm just not feeling well," she mumbled and started to sway.

This caught the attention of everyone. Closing her eyes slowly, her hand started to loosen from holding her wounded arm and her breathing started to become shallow. She struggled to stay awake, her eyes becoming heavier and heavier, until she couldn't hold it anymore and closed her eyes, falling to the ground.

She could hear Alice, Chris, Claire and K-mart talking, but it sounded distant.

Chris noticed her struggle and quickly ran to her side when she started to fall. She safely fell into his arms, his hand holding onto her wounded arm. Feeling his hand getting wet, he removed his hand from her arm and looked at it. His hand was wet with blood, his eyes widened as he looked at his sister and Alice.


	7. Chapter 6: Lucy

**A/N: So there's a little bit more of Lila's past. There's also a little moment between her and Chris. So as I was writing this, I couldn't decide who I wanted to bring from the game into the story and so I just decided on my favorite characters. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. Please, please, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Its hard to write when I don't know what you guys think.**

**Also, I decided on Lila's outfit the link is in my profile.**

* * *

_Lila and Lucy had been on the run for almost a year. It had been difficult since her parents were murdered by Umbrella. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye or bury her parents, all she had the chance to do was call the ambulance as she was leaving._

_The next thing she knew, Lila was being blamed for their murder and Lucy sought out Lila to try and find out what had really happened, because she knew that there was no way Lila was capable of murdering her own parents. That was when Lila had confessed about the truth and what her father had planned on doing to Umbrella to get him killed._

_Lila managed to convince Lucy to stay in Detroit because she would be much safer with her family than on the run with her. It wasn't until the breakout happened when they met again. Lila heard news of the infection surviving Raccoon City and she decided to make sure that Lucy was safe._

_She arrived just in time to see an infected take bite out of her boyfriend, Patrick, and Lucy screaming her head of covered in her boyfriend's blood. Ever since then, they had been on the run not only for their safety, but the safety of Lucy's unborn child. Turned out, Lucy was going to tell Patrick that she was pregnant that night they were attacked._

_"Lucy, you have to hold it until we find a safe place," Lila told Lucy, squeezing her hand in reassurance._

_Lucy groaned and winced in pain when she felt her baby kick. "I can't hold it any longer, the baby is coming."_

_Looking around in sheer panic, Lila saw an old ratty mattress in the tunnel they were staying at. She carefully guided Lucy into the mattress and helped down on it. "Ok, ok," she said trying to calm herself down. "Oh God, please help us," she prayed._

_Lila helped Lucy prop her legs up and hiked up her dress. Lila could see that Lucy was in so much pain with the way her face was contorted. She felt bad for her best friend, wishing that there was something she could do, but there was none._

_The delivery was surprisingly quick considering the circumstance, having only lasted a little over an hour. The mattress was covered in blood, and Lila's hands were covered in blood. She cooed at the beautiful infant girl in her hands as she wrapped the infant with her scarf. _

_"She's beautiful," Lila gushed, her voice strangled as she tried not to let out a sob and her eyes stinging with tears. "She's beautiful," she repeated again and handed the baby to her mother._

_Lucy let out a cry as she held the last thing tying her to Patrick. One look at the baby girl and Lucyinstantly saw her father in her. "Cheryl Patricia," she sobbed._

_Lila looked at her best friend and niece lovingly. "It's a beautiful name," she whispered._

_Just as the wondrous moment came it quickly passed when they heard groaning echoing through the tunnel. Lila's head instantly snapped to her right and saw more than ten infected heading their way, probably hearing Cheryl's cries and her mother's._

_Snapping into action, Lila got up and struggled to help Lucy up. They were fast approaching and she needed to get the mother and daughter to safety. "Come on Lucy, we need to get out of here."_

_The two ran as fast as they could, giving that Lucy had just given birth and was still weak. The new mother clutched on to her baby tightly. She looked for her daughter to her best friend and saw that the infected were on their tail. She stopped running._

_"What are you doing? Lucy we need to go!" Lila said urgently._

_Lucy shook her head and shoved Cheryl in Lila's arms. "I'm only slowing you down. If I distract them, you and Cheryl will have a chance to escape."_

_"No!" Lila yelled and shook her head violently. "No way in hell am I leaving you. Think about your daughter. I'll go, I'll distract them. Cheryl needs you."_

_"I am thinking about Cheryl. There's no way I can survive with Cheryl, at least with you, Cheryl has a chance to survive. I'm too weak to run."_

_"Then we'll stay and fight," Lila urged, tears falling down her face. "I'm not leaving, please," she begged._

_Lucy smiled sadly at her best friend and looked at her newborn daughter. She kissed Cheryl on the forehead and kissed Lila on the cheek. "I love you both," Lucy confessed, her face stained with blood, dirt and tears._

_Before Lila could say anything else, Lucy went running towards the hungry infected, screaming for Lila to run and leave her behind. It took all Lila had to turn her back on Lucy and keep running. If it wasn't for Cheryl, Lila would have died fighting with Lucy._

Lila woke up with a jolt. Her eyes instantly looking for Cheryl, her body relaxed when she saw Cheryl sleeping on the bed beside her, hugging Jane for dear life. Lila wiped her face with her hands and gathered her legs against her chest.

She allowed tears to finally flow from her eyes. She had that same dream again, only it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. It was the day Cheryl was born and Lucy died. She could still heard Lucy's screams as the infected ripped her apart alive infused with Cheryl's own cries for food and for her mother. It was a day she was never going to forget.

She pulled out a picture of her and Lucy from her bra. Cheryl had seen it a dozen times and kept one of her own inside Jane, only it was a picture of her mother and father. The picture Lila had was her most prized possession. It was the only thing she had left to remind her of what Lucy looked like. Cheryl looked so much like her father; it was hard to see any of Lucy in the little girl.

"You're awake," Claire said from the doorway, making Lila look up and brush her face of her tears. "You've been sleeping for awhile. Blood loss," she informed the blonde.

Lila nodded.

"Your arm, does it hurt?"

Lila looked at her arm, which was now bandaged and shook her head. "No."

"That's good. There was a doctor apparently on board so you were in luck."

"Finally, some luck," she said sarcastically, earning her a small smile from Claire.

"I came here to wake up Cheryl to tell her that its dinner and since you're awake finally."

"Yeah," Lila agreed and slid out of bed. "Cheryl baby, come on," she cooed and shook the little girl awake.

Slowly, Cheryl's eyes started to flutter open, only to widen when she saw Lila. "Lila!" She quickly got up and wrapped her arm around Lila's neck. "You're awake! I was so scared," she mumbled, starting to feel tears welling up in her blue eyes. "Don't leave me again," she begged.

Lila's eyes shut tight. She felt a heavy weight pressing down on her chest. The whole situation reminded her of when Lucy had left her and Cheryl. At that moment, Lila promised herself and Cheryl that she would never let anything happen to the both of them. That she would never leave Cheryl unless she had to, the little girl had already lost both her parents.

She hugged the little girl tighter and rubbed her back. She mumbled comforting words to the little girl as she cried silently with Cheryl. "Its okay baby girl, I'm not going anywhere," she reassured Cheryl and wiped the tears from the little girl's face. "Now come on, let's get something to eat."

Picking up the little girl, Lila nodded to Claire, who led the way to the mess hall. Her jaws dropped when she saw so many people gathered in the mess hall eating. Not only that but there was so much food, more food than she had see in a year.

"My reaction exactly when I saw this," Claire said and led the two to where her brother, Alice and K-mart sat.

Lila noticed that they were accompanied four other people she didn't recognize. She smiled at them as she sat in between Alice and Chris. She placed Cheryl beside Alice, and gave Chris a small smile when he looked at her worriedly.

"Lila these are Sheva Alomar," Alice started, pointing to a pretty black woman. "Barry Burton," she pointed to the man beside Sheva who looked much older than all of the people there. "David King," she pointed to another man with blonde hair. "And Leon Kennedy."

Lila's eyes widened. "Kennedy?" she questioned, making the man look at her. "From Raccoon City?"

Leon nodded and looked at the blonde girl weirdly. "Do I know you?"

Shaking her head, Lila just had a small smile. "No, I was supposed to be put in your team for the Arklay Mountain mission before the outbreak," she explained. "How many survivors are there?"

"Just a little over a thousand survivors," Alice replied. "How's your arm?"

"It's better, a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle."

Everyone ate their dinner in relative silence, only speaking whenever a question was asked. Lila found out that she had been out for two days and while she was out, the survivors had formed a sort of government which consisted of Chris, Claire and Alice. The survivors usually did what Chris, Claire and Alice told them to do, having feeling grateful that they saved them.

People would also smile and/or thank Lila for saving them from Wesker and form the attack made by Umbrella. Alice had offered Lila a part in helping keep order, but she decided to decline since her only goal was to keep Cheryl alive. She would much rather be an enforcer when the need came up.

Arcadia had been moving since they arrived, Alice had deemed it unsafe to stay in one spot since it was easy for Umbrella to spot them. They were now somewhere in Oregon.

Lila rested her hands on the red coloured railings, watching the sea ripple against the boat. She pulled her leather jacket closer to her body and took out the last picture ever taken of her and Lucy out of her bra. Sighing contently, she looked up at the darkened sky and then closed her eyes, feeling the breeze against her skin.

"It's pretty late. Shouldn't you be in your quarters?"

Lila opened her eyes and looked at Chris a smirk on her lips. "Revenge for all the times I could have let you out?" she teased, earning her a grin from Chris. "I couldn't sleep. I guess the quietness of this place has grown eerie for me. I'm used to hearing the groaning and moaning of the infected," she admitted sheepishly.

Nodding, Chris leaned on the railings beside her. "I know what you mean. Fist night I was tossing and turning when I should have been sleeping calmly."

"Thanks, by the way," she said, making Chris look at her. "For watching Cheryl while I was out. I guess she's comfortable with you since you're the longest she's known aside from me."

Lila wasn't going to lie, before finding out that Chris had been taking good care of Cheryl while she was out, she was still hesitant with leaving Cheryl with Chris. Hell, she was hesitant with leaving Cheryl with anyone, but when she found out Chris had been taking care of her she relaxed. She saw Chris in another light and felt more comfortable around him.

"Cheryl's a cute kid. She seemed lost without you."

Letting out a small laugh, Lila smiled. "Yeah, she's all I have," she explained and handed Chris the picture she was holding. "Her mother, Lucy was my best friend."

Chris examined the picture in his hand. It was a picture of a smiling Lila and Lucy at the beach. They seemed so happy and carefree. Even in the picture, he could feel how happy Lila was. She had her arm around the brunette woman, her tongue sticking out in a joking manner. He couldn't help but smile a little.

"She doesn't look a think like her mother."

"She looks exactly like her father, Patrick," she said letting out a yawn. "Its late, I'm going to go to bed," she said, taking the picture and putting. She walked back inside, stopping at the door, knowing that Chris was watching her. "Goodnight," she whispered and smiled.

Chris just nodded and continued to watch her retreating figure. He sighed once she was out of sight and went back to looking at the sky. Of all the people here, he wondered why he felt much more connected to her than anybody else. He figured it was because he had known her the longest aside from Claire and Claire still couldn't remember who he was fully, only bits and pieces.

With her, it was easy to let his guard down. She was much more human than Alice or Claire. She didn't act like a soldier and often showed her emotions, even if it was just through her eyes. Alice and Claire, often guarded their feelings and acted like soldiers.


	8. Chapter 7: Seattle

**A/N: So there's a lot of you guys that made this story a favorite and/or put it on alert. It would be really nice to hear from you guys and to know what you guys think about the story, so please comment? Feedback would be really awesome and it would make me want to update faster instead of just once a week.**

* * *

Lila entered the gun room, her sniper rifle in hand, looking at the many guns that that were on display all over the fairly large room. She had never seen so many different kinds in her life, and her grandfather had quite an impressive collection too. The room contained various types of guns from handguns to even grenade launchers from different makers and different manufacturing years.

She was a impressed and a little terrified at what they could have done with all the weapons they had, what they could have caused. Spotting the sniper rifles in one corner of the room, she immediately made her way to it. She stared in awe at the many types of sniper rifles they had and how much ammo they had for each type.

"You have a thing for sniper rifles, huh?" Lila heard a deep male voice say from behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw Chris polishing his handgun in one corner of the room. Lila raised her eyebrows and smirked. "What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you instantly went over to that section."

Lila nodded. "Spent my whole life around them. My Grandfather had a collection of pistols, rifles and sniper rifles in his cabin in Colorado," Lila explained and pulled out one of the sniper rifles from the rack and showed him the gun. "This is a Blaser R93. German made, bolt action, fitted with an Elcan DigitalHunter scope. This thing is a beauty," she said, admiring it and even looking through the scope. "But not as good as my baby," she laughed and put the sniper rifle back in its rack.

"What's so special about it?"

Lila just shrugs and places her sniper rifle on the table in front of Chris, who took it and examined it. "Nothing, it's just a plain Barrett, but I won so many competitions with it. It's like an extension of me."

Chris looked at her impressed. "Wow, you should have joined the army."

"What? And end up stuck in prison like you did?" she teased, a smile on her face. She sat across from Chris, on the opposite side of the table.

Leaning over, a smirk on his face Chris spoke, "If I remember clearly you were stuck in prison too."

Lila leaned forward as well, so close she could feel his breath. "Not like you," she teased back and leaned back on her chair, lifting up her legs, putting her feet up on the table. She started to clean her sniper rifle, and inspecting it.

"Where's Cheryl?" Chris wondered. "Isn't she usually attached to your hip?"

Putting down her sniper rifle, Lila looked at Chris and shrugged. "She found some kids her age. It's about time she started acting like a six year old. Besides, K-mart and a girl K-mart's age named Rebecca Chambers is watching her."

Chris opened his mouth to say something else, but Claire came barging into the room, hair a mess catching his attention.

Claire took a moment to examine the gun room her brother said he would be in, and was in for a surprise when she saw Lila with him. She had been seeing them together a lot it seemed, and she was surprised since Lila came off as distant.

"We got an emergency transmission from somewhere in Seattle," she informed the two.

Nodding, Lila got up and followed the siblings to the control room. There, Alice, Sheva, Leon, David and Barry were, gathered around the radio box. She noticed that they all wore serious expressions. "What's going on?" she asked when they walked into the room.

"We got an emergency transmission from somewhere in downtown Seattle," Alice answered.

"How many people?" Chris asked.

"Eleven," Alice replied again and pulled out a map, setting it on the table. "We need to get to them before the infected does. They're running out of ammo," she informed the group. "So we need to get as close as possible to Seattle, and then Leon, Chris, Lila and David will got with me on one of the planes."

"I'll tell the crew that we're sailing to Seattle," Sheva announced and left the control room to tell the crew, made of survivors that were former crewmen.

Alice nodded. "The rest of you guys stay on the ship and protect it in case Umbrella comes back. We'll get ready," Alice said and lead Lila, Chris, David and Leon to the gun room.

* * *

"I see it," David said through the communication as he circled around the building. "Shit, we got some of the infected on building, I can't land."

Lila smirked. "Not a problem. Just get me as close as you can to the building," she told him and unbuckled her seatbelt, leaving the co-pilot seat. She went to the back, where Alice, Chris and Leon sat discussing their plans. "We have some infected on the building," she told them and took out her Barrett. "David, open the hatch."

Soon the hatch opened, Lila walked as closely as she could to the edge of the plane and set up her sniper rifle. She counted seven of them on the rooftop, heading towards the hovering plane. The plane hovered low enough so Lila could safely shoot them, but high enough so that the infected couldn't get to them.

Shooting six of the seven infected dead, the plane suddenly jerked, making Lila slip and fall out of the plane and falling to the ground on her shoulder. She could faintly hear Chris and Alice yelling for her but she was too much in pain to fully hear them, until she heard a gunshot. Lila instantly shot up and saw that Chris was standing in between her and the infected that had been charging at her.

"Thanks," she thanked Chris, who stuck out his hand, helping her up. "Not thanks to you," she slightly glared at David, who landed the plane safely and was now gathered around Chris and Lila.

He looked at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"Lila, David, I need you guys to stay back here, while we get the survivors," Alice ordered them. Lila was about to protest when Alice stopped her. "I need you to be my eyes here in case something happens below."

"Looks like you're stuck with me," David teased, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Lila brushed his arm off of her shoulder and walked back to the plane to get her fallen sniper rifle, slinging it on her shoulder. "Make it quick, I just might kill him if you take any longer," Lila deadpanned, making David sweat.

"You don't mean that do you?" he asked. "Guys, does she mean that?" he asked the group, but they were already inside the building.

An hour had passed and Lila and David had yet to hear a word from Alice and the other two, making Lila and David worry.

"What if they died?" he panicked.

Rolling her eyes, Lila got out of the plane to stretch her sore limbs. "Relax, they aren't dead," she said and patrolled the building.

_"Lila?"_ she heard Alice's voice from her earpiece.

"Alice! What's the status?"

_"We got them. We're making it out now," _Alice informed the blonde.

Lila nodded, about to say something else when she was knocked to the ground. She emitted a loud groan, her eyes widened when she saw five Umbrella soldiers on the building.

_"Lila, what happened?"_

"You need to get here quick, we have Umbrella soldiers on the rooftop," she said, getting up reaching for her gun.

She shot the guy who hit her, intentionally on the shoulder. The soldier fell to the ground and Lila was instantly on top of him, removing his helmet and knocking him out with the hilt of her gun. She pulled off the small machine. She took his expandable baton and made her way to the plane where David was surrounded by three soldiers.

Lila turned her head just in time to see a soldier about to strike her with his own baton. She blocked the hit with her own baton and kicked him in the stomach. She made a move for her gun, but dropped it when the soldier's baton hit her hand and his free hand punching her in the face.

"Get up," the soldier said menacingly, taking off his helmet.

Eyes widening, Lila was in shock when she saw that it was Luther and on his chest was the small machine that Umbrella used to control those other soldiers that invaded Arcadia. "Luther," she whispered, and got up just in time before his kick landed her face. "Luther! It's Lila," she yelled and ducked another on of his blows.

She swung the baton hitting him in the arm the same time his baton hit her in the stomach. He held on to her baton, slapping her in the face. Lila fell to the ground the second time, and this time; she could taste the blood in her mouth. "Luther come on! It's me, Lila." She wiped the blood from her mouth and got up, but her movements were slow.

Luther, hit her in the face again making Lila delirious. He watched as she struggled to get up, her body swaying ready to fall any moment. He was about to strike a fatal blow at the young woman, when a hand caught his raised arm. His eyes widened when he saw Chris, his gun raised, hitting him in the back of the neck with the hilt.

Chris pulled out the small machine from his chest and instantly went over to Lila's side.

"I swear, this is like the hundredth time you save me," she joked, coughing up blood. "God it tastes disgusting."

Chris put an arm around her waist and helped her up. "You love putting your life in danger don't you?"

Lila gave him a bloody smile. "You know it. I love being save by you," she joked back and winced when she got on the plane. She sat patiently, watching as Alice and Leon helped the survivors and the brain washed soldiers into the plane. She watched as Alice tenderly helped an unconscious Luther into the plane, before the plane lifted up. "At least we found him," she tried to comfort Alice, who had a helpless look on her face as she looked at Luther.

Alice nodded. "Yeah," she agreed.

Examining the survivors, they all looked dirty, tired and thin. Many of them were women and children with only four men in the group. The men were equipped with simple hand guns; there was no way they could have held out for long with those weapons. She smiled at the little boy who stared at her as he held on to his mother.

He little boy reminded her of Cheryl, and suddenly she started to worry about Cheryl. She hoped that Umbrella hadn't decided to attack Arcadia while they were away and that K-mart and Rebecca were taking good care of her. She was eager to go home.


	9. Chapter 8: Emotional Haywire

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to update. I wasn't even sure if I could update today, but I managed to find sometime. I've been really busy, I've had essay after essay due every single week and I've had so many tests. I won't be able to update for the next two weeks because I have to study for exams. My last exam is on the 13th so hopefully by the end of that week, I'll have another chapter up. Comment. Let me know what you guys are thinking!**

* * *

Standing by the edge of the boat, Lila watched as the waves crashed against the body of the ship. Even though it had been peaceful in the recent weeks they had spent in Arcadia, she knew that it wasn't going to be long until something happened. She had a feeling that Umbrella wasn't done with them and was going to come for them soon.

"Lila look!" Cheryl yelled happily as Luther raised her and spun her around. She giggled wildly as her hair flung everywhere.

Lila smiled, seeing Cheryl happy made her more than happy. Luther had gotten his memories back after he was taken to another base by Umbrella; they had taken him and put the small machine on his chest. Apparently, it was Umbrella's last base and it was somewhere in England. He said that from what he could remember, there were many other survivors being experimented on and there were all kinds of monsters they held.

It spooked Lila, thinking about all the people Umbrella experimented on and turned into monsters. The group wanted to do something about it, but they knew that they couldn't just leave the ship unprotected, so they decided to make it to Alaska, where there wasn't any infection. Start a colony there and then head to Umbrella to finish them off.

Chris watched from a distance as Luther put Cheryl down and the little girl happily ran to Lila, jumping into her awaiting arms. He smiled when Lila fell to the ground on impact and started tickling Cheryl on the floor. He liked seeing a happier Lila. He'd been so used to seeing a serious Lila, that seeing her happy was a good change.

"Lila Marks, huh?" he heard his sister ask as she approached him.

Looking back, Chris just gave her a questioning look and went back watching the two. Claire leaned on the railings her brother was leaning on and joined in watching Lila and Cheryl. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

"Well it's either the little girl you love to stare at or it's Lila," Claire said smugly and looked at her older brother with a smile on her face.

Chris looked away from both Claire's view and from Lila's. He didn't know what it was that drew him to Lila. He guessed it was because out of all the people on the ship, he was closest to her, having known her for more than a couple of weeks like Alice. They had been through a lot back in the prison, seeing her and Cheryl had kept him from losing his mind.

Shrugging, Chris turned his back on the view of Lila, his back leaning against the railing. "Any news on Umbrella?"

Claire shook her head and kept her eyes on a happy Lila and a giggling Cheryl. "She's cute. You should really go for her," Claire suggested.

Chris groaned and gave his sister an annoyed look. "Because we're not fighting an apocalypse right now," he replied sarcastically. It was weird for him to be having such a conversation with Claire. It was bad enough that they hadn't seen each other in over five years since the viral outbreak, but since the apocalypse, it had changed them and to be having a conversation about girls was weird. It also didn't help that she was still missing some of her memories.

Holding up her hands, Claire had a smirk on her face. "Touchy, I get it. Big brother doesn't want to talk about girls with his little sister," she teased. Even though she couldn't remember everything about her brother and what kind of relationship they had before, she felt comfortable around him. Like with him, Claire could let her guard down and stop acting like a soldier.

The siblings watched as Leon approached Lila and Cheryl. A little while after, Lila started laughing at whatever he said. Chris felt a bit of jealousy in the pit of his stomach as Lila and Leon started to flirt with one another. He could see Lila's smile reach her eyes, she was genuinely happy.

Claire laughed when she saw the twisted look on Chris's face. "Right, I don't know what I'm talking about." She clapped Chris on the back and walked over to Alice, who was busy looking at the transmitter hoping to hear more information about other survivors.

Lila was in the training room with her dagger trying to practice on her hand-to-hand combat. She didn't want another Seattle incident to happen again. If it wasn't for Chris helping her last minute, she knew that she would have been done for. Lila wanted to improve herself, to be able to protect herself and the people she loved and cared about better. It just wasn't good enough that she was good with guns, she needed to be a better soldier.

She flawlessly swung it around, her blonde hair flowing everytime she spun, imagining that she was fighting infected off. Her eyes were closed, each swing she would see an infected, soon her swings became more violent.

She felt the blade make contact with an object with a clang. Her eyes shot open fearing that she hit someone, only to reveal Chris holding up his own dagger, holding off hers. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," she apologized.

Chris just shook his head and dropped his dagger to his side when Lila dropped hers. "You're swinging with too much force. If you do that, you're going to tire out quickly," he instructed her. "Here," he said walking up behind her. He held her arm. Being so close to her, he could feel her hair on his cheek as he guided her with some moves that could help her.

Lila started to breath heavy. She could feel Chris's breath in her neck. It made her shiver uncontrollably and made her sweat. She had never been this close to a guy she was attracted to before. It was hard for her to concentrate on what he was teaching her.

She turned her head, so that her lips were just inches away from hers. Her eyes darted from his lips to Chris's intense blue eyes. Her breathing became more and more ragged. Lila could feel the tension they were both emitting; it was enough to suffocate her. He inched closer and closer, her heart began to beat wildly against her chest.

Chris kept his eyes on Lila. Her blue eyes mirrored his own. He felt like he was being seduced by her gaze, like he couldn't break away from it even if he wanted to. Chris found himself being pulled closer and closer to her and soon their lips met.

They kissed with an intense passion. As if everything they were feeling, anger, happiness, sadness, frustration was all poured into that kiss. Lila twisted her body so that she was now face to face with him; her left arm snaked to the back of his head to pull him closer and his arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

The 'clank' from Lila's dagger when she dropped it to the floor both snapped them out of their drunken feelings. They broke apart after what seemed like hours. Speechless, Lila mimicked a fish out of water as her mouth opened and closed, trying to find something to say.

"I-I'm so sorry," she apologized with a distraught voice and ran out of the training room before Chris could say anything.

Chris helplessly watched as she disappeared out of the room. He ran his hand over his face and groaned in displeasure. He couldn't believe he just kissed Lila Marks. It was obvious she had no feelings for him, so why the hell did he have to do that? He angrily threw his dagger to the floor and walked out of the room.

Lila slammed her door shut, leaned on the door for support and sunk to the floor. She closed her eyes and tried a number of breathing exercises to keep herself from crying. She felt so conflicted, confused and guilty. She shouldn't be having these feelings. There was too much at stake to be feeling the way she was for Chris.

Her body trembled uncontrollably. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She was never like this. Usually she was more focused and never really paid any attention to guys. Even when she was in her teens, she focused on her marksmanship competitions and practiced almost everyday for hours. It also didn't help that she grew up in a military base and that many of her peers were intimidated by her grandfather.

After awhile, Lila finally managed to calm down. Like a robot, she got up and went to her bed. She rested her head on her pillow a single tear slipped from her eyes. It wasn't about Chris anymore that she was crying. She was now mentally and physically exhausted. Since the apocalypse and being entrusted with Cheryl's life, Lila never gave herself a moment to cry.

She never gave herself a moment to fully grieve Lucy's death, her parent's death and the loss of the life she once knew. Lila had been putting up a strong front for six years now and everything came crashing down on her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She started to feel like she was losing control of everything from her feelings to herself. It was becoming extremely difficult to hide her real emotions.


End file.
